


breathe me in

by skattermilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Past Relationship(s), Smut, kihyuk, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skattermilk/pseuds/skattermilk
Summary: “Say, Minhyuk, who’s gonna fuck you like me.”Playlist:Earned It by The WeekndShameless by The Weekndi actually kind of inspired by the holy (yes, you heard me right) songs above, but i'm not sure if this messy work will really stick and suit the lyrics and all. i've tired, believe me.





	breathe me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, Minhyuk, who’s gonna fuck you like me.”
> 
>    
> Playlist:  
> Earned It by The Weeknd  
> Shameless by The Weeknd
> 
> i actually kind of inspired by the holy (yes, you heard me right) songs above, but i'm not sure if this messy work will really stick and suit the lyrics and all. i've tired, believe me.

 

  

  * _**Hey.. I know that we agreed to end our thing two weeks ago or so but, can you come over after work?**_
  * _**Please?**_
  * _**I’ll be waiting.**_
  * _**It’s Minhyuk. In case you’ve deleted my number already.**_



 

The ash grey haired man just have his messages sent. Gently throwing his phone aside, he sighs as he hangs down his head against his work desk. He didn’t go to work today, by the way. Claiming that he was having an awful hangover and luckily the workplace allowed him to do his work at home rather than having him working but not with his mind. Turns out that the hangover wasn’t that bad, guess he was really lucky, heh, hence manages himself to do his work and has it wrapped at his work room – his flat, his room, to be exact.

His work corner takes place beside the bed, which also happens to have a direct-view outside the balcony since they’re just separated by a very thick but clear glass. The work space is facing a comfy, black, leather couch and a small table in front of it. Meanwhile the bed that is facing a big and wide TV is a medium sized one. Not so important, but a friend of his was asking why, out of curiosity.

“Simply because the king sized one is too big and the small one is too small, Hoseok,” was Minhyuk’s answer.

Well, he did have a point, right?

Minhyuk has a computer along with the chair for gaming purposes that are placed near the room’s door –a corner where he usually spends his time aside of working. It was his not so goal, to be a popular gamer or a youtuber, and might be one of his goals still. But guess working as an editor for magazine isn’t really bad either. He always has a thing for art, such stuff. Keeping an eye on drawing and paintings, especially. Colors, basically.

Things around are not so neat, but not really messy either. There are few of beer cans atop of the table near the leather couch. A coat is also spotted laying there, waiting to be picked up. There also some paintings (born from Minhyuk's hands of course) that are placed at some certain spots—two in the work space, one atop of the bed, the rest are randomly placed around the room—which are gladly being of a help to color the room that is actually dominated by the touch of black and white.

The room is all quiet at that late afternoon, no sound aside of the breath that comes from the owner of the room itself.

When the clock shows 5:10 pm, Minhyuk heaves a deep sigh as he jerks himself off from the seat, heading to the bathroom that’s just around the corner. Cold water sounds just right to shoo away his messy, bundle thoughts. He doesn’t usually take a bath that long, but he came out of the bathroom after about twenty five minutes or so.

Spotting someone familiar, kinda, laying himself on the bed with face blocked by the arm, Minhyuk raises his eyebrows. He stops anything he’s doing, drying his hair with a towel, and heads towards the wardrobe.

“You came.”

The black haired man doesn’t bother to move an inch. He barely nods, though he knows that Minhyuk can’t see him doing so since he’s busy dressing himself in a short pants and a hoodie.

“Uh,” Minhyuk mumbles, turning around once he’s done to look at him. “You wanna shower? Did you eat?”

The guy moves his arm aside, meeting Minhyuk’s gaze. “Yeah, and nope.”

“Oh, okay..” Minhyuk trails, still latching his stare at the latter who is now taking off his black hem while making a way to the bathroom. “Uh, Hyungwon?”

That stops him, Hyungwon, and turn himself around. Hand is at the bathroom door’s knob already, shooting a _what?_ kind of stare.

“Creamy pasta with spicy shrimp?”

“Sure. I got you some cokes.” He says, glancing at the table near the couch before the bathroom’s door has him disappeared behind it.

And so Minhyuk takes his phone, ordering Hyungwon’s favorite dish while throwing himself at the couch. Eyeing the plastic bag on the table, thinking that coke is his and Hyungwon’s favorite. He lets out a sigh at the thought. Blaming himself for remembering such little things that can get himself drowning even deeper than he already is. Clearly not a good thing.

Hyungwon is not the type of person who takes a bath for a long time either. So he comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped carelessly around his waist, wet hair and a thick scent of mint and probably musk as well.

Refreshing yet strong enough. Simple yet so intoxicating.

Minhyuk doesn’t flinch, laying himself on the couch still, eyes on Hyungwon who’s dressing himself with shorts and white plain shirt that are actually his.

Minhyuk sits himself up when Hyungwon approaches him closer, taking a place beside him. They exchange a silent stare—that almost looks like a longing one—for a moment, until the older among the two moves closer.

Minhyuk rests his head into Hyungwon’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief despite the awkwardness that’s just kicked in. Hyungwon wraps an arm of his around Minhyuk’s waist, asking him to settle himself on his lap, and so Minhyuk does.

“You still have my number saved?” Minhyuk asks, gaining himself a hum. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself from missing you.”

Minhyuk has always been that blunt and honest, one of his traits that Hyungwon likes.

The ash grey one dives himself into Hyungwon’s eyes, trying to find any kind of answer. “Say something.”

“I’d rather not to.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Too lazy, I know.”

To Minhyuk’s surprise, the younger replies with a chuckle. He tightens his arms that are wrapped around Minhyuk’s waist, tilting his head slightly while leaning his face closer to dive Minhyuk in a kiss.

Hyungwon can tell that Minhyuk is surprised, but the ash grey haired man immediately circling his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, tilting his head while pressing his lips a little more against the younger’s full, plump ones to return the kiss.

The kiss has gone all soft with a slight touch of careful after a moment, but it turns to the demanding, impatient and sloppy by now. A moan slips between the kiss, belongs to Minhyuk, when Hyungwon seems to bite his lower lip and shoves his tongue into the wet cavern a little impatiently. Minhyuk, however, gladly has his lips parted, welcoming Hyungwon’s tongue by darting out his to meet the younger’s. Gasps and moans are all around in between their dance, the battle of which one that has the dominance over another.

Minhyuk finds himself grinding against the still clothed bulge underneath him, craving for the friction that drives him nuts from missing it for weeks. And Hyungwon can feel his short grows a little too tight for his liking as Minhyuk grinds against him even harder.

Minhyuk pulls away just slightly to catch a breath, feeling Hyungwon’s warm breath on his cheeks. He’s about to say something until the black haired man underneath him says, “I know. Might have missed your company, too.”

“I love your lips on mine and all but I’m,” Minhyuk whispers with a smile on his lips before he dips his face at the crook of Hyungwon’s, pressing his body while inhaling the scent that has always been his favorite ever since their first encounter. “I’ve been missing you so much and you smell so fucking incredible.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon gives a gentle squeeze, pulling Minhyuk closer by the waist and bucking up his hips against Minhyuk’s, making him moaning.

“Touch me, please.”

“How do you want it to be?” The younger looks up, meeting a cloudy gaze. He slips a hand under Minhyuk’s blue hoodie, fingers teasingly grazing, playfully dancing with his hard nipple.

“L-Like that..”

Hyungwon brings his lips into Minhyuk’s ear, murmuring a low “Yeah?” as he pinches Minhyuk’s nipple, causing the owner to flinch. Another hand of his is still at Minhyuk’s waist, keeping their thighs are being pressed against each other.

Minhyuk isn’t the type of person who’s fond of foreplay, to Hyungwon’s contrary, so in between of their doing, his hand makes a way to slip under the Hyungwon’s short, finding the younger wears nothing underneath. Minhyuk begins to palm the stiff shaft, gaining himself a low groan. He tugs a wicked smile against Hyungwon’s neck as he’s now playing with the tip, resulting another groan to escape from Hyungwon’s lips. After a moment, Minhyuk pulls away. The wicked smile is on his face still, proud enough.

“Can I suck you?”

“Ye—”

 _Ding_.

“Yeah, great.” Minhyuk jerks himself off from Hyungwon’s lap, not so immediately. “Tell you what, I was wondering for once why does your shrimp take so long to come. Now that it’s finally here, I'm so pissed off.”

Hyungwon smiles at that, eyes on the older guy that heads out of his room to get the food.

“I didn’t give him a tip.” Minhyuk says once he’s back, pouting while settling the meal on the table.

Hyungwon cracks a light chuckle. “Poor him.”

“Cock-blocked when I finally get a real boner after weeks, seriously? Don’t you dare to laugh harder!” Minhyuk stomps lightly, glaring at the younger who’s shaking his shoulders from laughing.

“Knock it off, then.”

“What?”

“I’m not really hungry. Now take off your short and get yourself on your knees. Said you wanna suck me off.”

And so Minhyuk does take off his short, revealing his stiff length with some leaked precome on the tip. He reaches out a hand of his to grab Hyungwon by the wrist, helping the younger to get off of the couch. Minhyuk presses his lips against Hyungwon’s to give him an open-mouth kiss before getting himself on the knees.

Minhyuk tugs down Hyungwon’s short and has his dick sprung free. The ash grey man glances up, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and starts to give it some strokes. Wetting his lips, Minhyuk then leans his face closer, taking the tip of Hyungwon’s cock into his mouth. It has Hyungwon moaned, and he groans once Minhyuk starts bobbing his head with eyes locked to each other still, fingers busy massaging the base and the sacks.

“That feels good,” Hyungwon says, placing his palms at each side of Minhyuk’s temples.

Minhyuk goes soft at the remarks, but he bobs his head harder –trying to take Hyungwon’s cock all at once, making himself gags lightly. He then pulls away slightly just to mumble, “Fuck my mouth.”

Hyungwon lets out another moan, gripping strands of Minhyuk’s soft locks as he starts moving his hips. Minhyuk has his arms circled around Hyungwon’s waist, clinging to him with his dear life as Hyungwon fastens the pace, hitting the back of his throat by thrusting harder and deeper. A crooked smile emerges at Hyungwon’s face as he hears Minhyuk chokes.

“Come on, take me better and make me come,” he says, holding his breath, “Lee Minhyuk.”

Being called by his full name makes Minhyuk’s cock twitch. He can feel himself leaking another precum, even, which makes him wanting to touch himself.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk hisses, groaning at the thought. But he immediately pushes the thought aside, knowing that Hyungwon won’t be so pleased with it. He brings his palms on Hyungwon’s bum, squeezing them and forcing himself to get closer. To take Hyungwon’s cock in a whole.

“You take my cock so well.”

Hyungwon’s lips are parted by now, broke by a low groan when Minhyuk grazing his teeth and sucking Hyungwon’s cock hard by hollowing his cheeks. He looks up to find Hyungwon’s eyes flutter shut, finding himself smirking at his own.

“Fuck, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon grips Minhyuk’s locks harder, thrusting deeper and seems to be hitting the back of Minhyuk’s throat rather endlessly as he feel his cock twitching here and there.

Minhyuk groans, closing his eyes while grazing Hyungwon’s cock with his front teeth, again. Few tears leak at the corner of his eyes as the soreness starts to reach around his throat.

“Here I am.” Hyungwon growls, sending few final thrusts that hit the back of Minhyuk’s throat hard before spurting his warm loads all way down to Minhyuk’s throat.

Minhyuk doesn’t move an inch. He tries to lick the tip of Hyungwon’s cock and sucking him, making sure not to miss any single drop of the younger’s cum to swallow.

Hyungwon takes a deep breath as he pulls himself away, running his fingers between his own locks before he throws his gaze down. Minhyuk stays still, catching his breath as he looks up at the younger. Knees are aching, but not as much as how his cock is.

Minhyuk’s eyes flutter shut, almost purring when he leans to Hyungwon’s soft touch at his cheek –getting the message that the younger is sorry for not letting him touching himself during the certain thing they just had. Minhyuk knows Hyungwon well enough, and he doesn’t really mind with that. Because he knows that Hyungwon will always be returning the favor by making him feel good, safe, wanted, worthy, along with the pain that he enjoys nevertheless.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Minhyuk asks with a raspy voice as he gets up, snaking his arms around Hyungwon’s torso, nuzzling his face into the younger’s neck. His dick twitches as both his and Hyungwon’s are accidentally brushed against each other.

“Not really, but let’s eat,” he replies with soft kisses that aim Minhyuk’s temple. “And I’ll deal with you once I’m done with my shrimp.”

“Mm, I’d love that, but I’m a bit sleepy. Probably because of the hangover and the meds, or it's just as simple as I’m tired because I'm an oldie.”

“Have a nap after the meal, then. Not going to promise you I won’t sneak a fuck that might be waking you up, though.”

Minhyuk cracks a chuckle. “Sure, sure. Says the one who always tell me to behave.”

“You love it,” Hyungwon dips his head at the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, giving him a soft bite on the skin which makes Minhyuk lets out a high-pitched, dolphin-like whine.

“Hyungwon I swear to God,” Minhyuk glares once the younger pulls away.

“You don’t believe in God, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon pauses, pulling himself away and start putting his short on. “And again you love it when I do that anyway.”

“Well, you do have the point,” Minhyuk says, getting himself an ‘i-know-right’ stare from the black haired man.

“Now put your shorts on. I’ll use the microwave to heat this in a bit.”

Once the younger is nowhere to be found at the view, Minhyuk hears himself mumbles, “Though you don't seem to get the point that I love every single thing you do. Even by just breathing and existing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve told you, Minhyuk,” a sigh fell from the lips that belonged to a well-built, tanned-skin man. A frown was painted on his handsome face, his eyebrows were barely touching each other. “I’m keeping you and our relationship, yes–”

“Yes, but that’s it. No sincerity, no affections,” the white haired man called Minhyuk curved a wide smile, a little too wide despite the current scene they were having at the moment, “no love. And I’m well aware of the fact that all those I love yous also sweet messages barely mean a thing for you, Hyung.”

“It’s not like that–”

“It’s alright, Hyunwoo hyung, you can be honest with me this time. Thank you for keeping me, dealing with me even though I’m such a handful, and awful boyfriend– ex, for now, I guess.” Minhyuk, once again, tugged a smile across his face. Not letting the atmosphere got into him. “I genuinely wish you’re going to meet someone who’s meant to be made for you in anytime soon.”

“But I don’t want us to break up.”

The younger could only chuckling hearing the saying.

“You don’t mean that. You’re going to feel like truckloads of burden is being lifted, all removed and taken away from your shoulders once I left from here, our favorite café, and you’re going to know what to do when you’ve found the right person.” There was another sweet, wide smile that emerged on his beautiful face as he stood up. And he heard himself saying when he was about to leave, “Until then, take care, Hyunwoo hyung.”

“Wait, no, Minhyuk-ah. _Lee Minhyuk_!”

 

 

“Hey,” the small voice belongs to Hyungwon who happens to have himself settled right beside Minhyuk. With a raspy voice, the young man whispers, “You’re zoning out again.”

Minhyuk loosens up his grip on the latter’s waist, but he finds himself snuggling closer nevertheless. He nods his head for once, nuzzling his face into the Hyungwon’s neck as he mumbles, “I’m all good.”

Hyungwon seems to buy Minhyuk’s excuse right away, but not literally. He reaches out a hand of his and wrap it around Minhyuk’s waist, meanwhile another free hand of his is placed on the back of Minhyuk’s head. Hyungwon runs his fingers through Minhyuk’s soft locks while trying to draw Minhyuk closer to his warm embrace. Minhyuk shifts, trying to bring himself closer, terribly and as close as he can, gaining a sigh from Hyungwon.

“If you keep moving like that..”

Hyungwon feels Minhyuk’s mischievous grin grows in his neck even though he can’t see the man who is still randomly moving. A hand of Minhyuk’s makes a way to reach on Hyungwon’s belly, fingers are slowly running down until Hyungwon feels them carelessly wrapped around his shaft.

Yes, both Minhyuk and Hyungwon are now naked under a blanket, still, in case anyone of you are wondering.

“It’s finally raining..” Minhyuk trails, his hand starts to move, giving Hyungwon’s length a gentle, slow rub. His pretty face is still buried on Hyungwon’s neck. “Can we go outside?”

“No, not again. You’ll catch a cold.” Hyungwon shifts, placing his palms on Minhyuk’s shoulders while pushing him gently so that he can see his face.

“And you’re going to keep me warm,” Minhyuk balks, stealing a glance from Hyungwon before he drops his gaze at his hand, “like you always do.”

“Want me to shoo away anything that bothers your mind?”

Minhyuk doesn’t bother himself to give any reply. He keeps his gaze latched at the hand of his, all focused on the thumb that is now giving the tip of Hyungwon’s cock a soft rub in a playful way.

Hyungwon shuts his eyes for a moment before his stare flies at the window, spotting lots of dots that made from the water of the rain itself, along with the hazy dew – them all bring chills to Hyungwon’s body in instant even though he’s all warm at the moment. Minhyuk is right, it’s raining outside. He knows that somehow Minhyuk hates when it rains, but he also has a special spot for the rain itself, which sometimes makes Hyungwon wonders.

Hyungwon finds his own gaze is now back at Minhyuk’s face. He can feel himself grows hard again as Minhyuk’s rub on the tip of his cock has stopped, but it turns to be a very slow one, down from the base, reaching the shaft afterwards, and all way up back to the tip of the cock – repeatedly. He catches the sight of Minhyuk parting his lips, smiling and playfully biting his lower lip afterwards –aware that Hyungwon is getting hard, feeling satisfied enough with his work. The dim of light from outside (they both don’t really fancy sleeping while dealing with lights, by the way) that peppers Minhyuk’s features effortlessly makes his beautiful face even prettier. It is somehow saddening for Hyungwon, but he doesn’t really know why.

Minhyuk’s hand has finally stopped as he’s being pushed by a pair of hands on his shoulders. The black haired man who is now hovering on top of him is settling himself between Minhyuk’s legs. His long, slender fingers are wrapped around Minhyuk’s cock, moving in slow yet steady pace, which has Minhyuk’s eyes flutter shut, lips slightly parted as his breath is hitched in the next blink.

“Move them faster,” Minhyuk hears himself mumbling, spreading his legs a little wider.

“What _were_ you thinking?”

“Nothing,”

“Wrong answer, Minhyuk.”

“You know it already. Sorry.”

“Now what _are_ you thinking?”

“You,” Minhyuk gasps, “and those fingers of yours, doing their job on my cock.”

Hyungwon places his thumb at the tip of Minhyuk’s shaft, moving it in a circle pattern, in a painfully-slow pace in which Hyungwon gains himself few leaks of precum that makes him smiles. But the smile doesn’t stay so long on his handsome face, because Hyungwon leans his face closer into Minhyuk’s, tilting his head as he dives Minhyuk into another passionate kiss.

The ash grey haired man melts as soon as his lips are being crashed by a pair of cold lips. He curves a smile as the cold lips are slowly turning into a pair of warm, soft ones. Surely Hyungwon’s plump lips are one of Minhyuk’s favorite feature of his, along with his long, slender fingers that are now wrapped around Minhyuk’s cock for once more, moving in a faster pace. And oh, his hips shall not be forgotten, surely.

Minhyuk brings his arms up, snaking them around Hyungwon’s neck as he tries to pull the younger closer. He lets out a light moan between the kiss as he feels Hyungwon’s soft bite on his lower lip. Minhyuk has his lips parted, and Hyungwon doesn’t want that chance to be wasted. So he shoves his tongue into Minhyuk’s wet cavern as he tilts his head a little more, trying to deepen the kiss by pressing his face against Minhyuk’s for more, in seek of Minhyuk’s tongue. When they finally meet, it’s Minhyuk who pulls away first while moaning.

“ _Mh_ , Hyungwon,”

Hyungwon hums, not really minding the man underneath him is squirming because of his touch.

“I’m close enough,” he says, moaning and slightly panting in between.

“So soon?”

“You really know how to make me getting a boner in few blinks,” he pauses, “and you’re aware of it. I hate that.”

“Yeah?” is all Hyungwon can say while fastening his pace on rubbing his hand on Minhyuk’s stiff, throbbing cock.

“ _Ah_ , Hyungwon, I’m–”

“You’re not gonna come,” Hyungwon whispers in a low tone, his warm breath hits Minhyuk’s swollen lips. “Not until I give you the allowance.”

“Hyungwon–”

Minhyuk’s voice dies as Hyungwon catches his lips into another sloppy kiss, aiming the lower lip of Minhyuk’s this time, hand is still working on his cock.

A sigh of relief falls from Hyungwon’s lips as he pulls away. His eyelids are heavy, they are slightly closed as Hyungwon murmurs, “Be still.”

The ash grey haired man underneath him can only offer a nod as an answer. He has his back arched, head is thrown backward against the pillow, his eyes flutter shut, mouth falls open. And in between those, Hyungwon has his index finger slipped into Minhyuk’s _wet_ , warm hole.

“Said you want to be good, but what is this?” Hyungwon says in a raspy voice, starts to move his finger for some moments before he slips another finger of his. Easy due to the wetness. “You were playing with the lube.”

“No,” Minhyuk quickly corrects, “I was using my own precum–”

“Touching yourself when I was dozed off, hm?” Hyungwon asks, fingers are still at it, moving in a slow but steady pace. “What a naughty baby.”

“Sorry.”

“Better really mean it.”

Right when Hyungwon has his remark ended, all Minhyuk can feel is the emptiness, making him whimpers. He was about to voice his complaint, but his eyes fly open once Hyungwon slides his whole hard shaft into Minhyuk’s warm hole in one single push.

Minhyuk shuts his eyes again, gasping at the sudden fullness, also the pain, remembering that he isn’t stretched enough, and of course, the pleasure that comes after. He can’t see Hyungwon’s face at the moment, but somehow he’s sure enough that Hyungwon is holding himself not to moan.

The rawness has them both go completely mouth-sealed, drowned by the pleasure that happens to be Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s favorite. So, _so raw._

“F–fuck, Hyungwon,”

“Feelin’ good, huh?” Hyungwon exhales, harshly.

Hyungwon hears Minhyuk groans, taking it as an answer. He bends down until his and Minhyuk’s lips are gently brushing against each other.

“Don’t come just yet. Be still.”

Again, Minhyuk can only offer a brief nod as the answer. He starts to feel dizzy by now. His legs are trembling slightly, his cock begins to twitch, feeling himself so full, his hole is hot and it stings. He shivers, to the contrary of the sweats that start to make an appearance on his forehead and temples. He shuts his eyes, close enough to cry because of the pain and pleasure.

“Eyes on me, Minhyuk.”

“Move, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says as his eyes finally meet Hyungwon’s dark, hazy orbs.

And Minhyuk has his wish granted, because Hyungwon starts snapping his hips right away—fast, hard, almost mercilessly, just like how they like it to be—more like he was about to move his hips without having Minhyuk asking, actually.

Couple minutes flew and consumed by the silence, chilly, cold but heated air. The room is filled with the scent of sex, still, and it starts coming up on the surface dominating the air all over again. The sound of bed squeaking lightly, skin to skin slapping against each other, the gasp, pant, groan, deep and heavy breath, low whimper, and the messy moan –all at once.

 _Intense_.

Guess now the chilly, cold air is nowhere near to avail reaching them both. The rain itself seems to be failed to even make them flinch. The current air that envelopes them is just too warm to be counted as a mere warm. It's hot. Burning them alive, _almost_ , and they don't seem to even mind.

“ _Oh_ , _God_ ,” Minhyuk hears himself groaning as Hyungwon hit his oh so good spot few times already by now. “Hyungwon, I’m– _ah_ , fuck,”

“I know, but don’t come just yet.”

“Go harder, then,” Minhyuk says between his moan, “give me more.”

And so Hyungwon does. Again, little did Minhyuk know, he was about to do it without even having him asking. Because Hyungwon knows Minhyuk well, and taking him hard and raw happens to be Hyungwon’s favorite as well.

“You’ve been such a bad, ungrateful one today, but still I give you a good fuck.”

Hyungwon gets a groan and a moan in return, emerging a smirk across his face that starts to get sweaty.

“Bet no one’s gonna fuck you like me, right?”

Another moan falls from Minhyuk’s lips, a loud one as Hyungwon hits his prostate for more. The smirk on Hyungwon’s face grows wider.

“Say, Minhyuk, who’s gonna fuck you like me.”

“No one,” it comes out like a low, desperate whisper between a stammered whimper.

“ _Louder_.”

“ _Nh_ , no one, Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk manages to complete his saying, but having the certain name came out as a breathless moan. He can feel his knees go weak, legs start trembling. His eyes start to get heavy, a little too heavy to the point they are almost flutter shut.

“God, fuck, I can’t handle it anymore, Chae,” Minhyuk lets out a low groan, hissing between his breath. Cock’s painfully aching that he barely even contain himself any further. “Let me come, Hyungwon. Please.”

The plea does a thing to Hyungwon’s dick, sending a jolt right to Hyungwon’s cock that is wrapped and sucked by Minhyuk’s walls. He can feel the walls are wrapping him too tight, sucking him hard as if Minhyuk’s going to swallow him whole, taking him fully. He moans, meeting Minhyuk’s weak stare.

“Come for me, then. I got you.”

Minhyuk mutters an almost inaudible “Thank God,” between his breath before he lets his eyes flutter shut, seeing all white, completely drowning in a bliss by now as he finally got the allowance to release his loads into the younger’s chest, some are on his own belly. He comes with a loud moan and few groans.

Hyungwon is still occupied with his hips, thrusting deep and pounding hard into Minhyuk who is now panting, trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately, his attempt seems to be failed miserably when he feels Hyungwon’s cock starts throbbing, twitch inside his burning hole.

“Cumming,” is all the warning Hyungwon can give before he sends a final thrust, fast, hard and deep, followed by a loud groan after. And the next thing Minhyuk feels is warm spurts of cum, filling his hole, fully, along with the weight of the younger man that is placed atop of his body.

It’s Minhyuk among the two who opens his eyes, meeting the ceiling as he can still hear them both panting. When a hand of Minhyuk’s has made a way to reach Hyungwon’s soft, slightly sweaty locks, the younger rolls himself off, laying by the back while looking at the ash grey haired man beside him that looks divine.

Hyungwon shuts his eyes, still catching up with his breath. He can feel Minhyuk’s sweaty body meets his, with an arm around his waist.

They stay still, not letting any words slip from one another for a moment, until one of them breaks the silence.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says, snuggling closer, burying his face at the crook of Hyungwon’s neck.

“Hm?”

“Thank you?”

Hyungwon frowns at the questioning tone, but he replies “You’re welcome,” nevertheless. Wrapping an arm around the shoulder, he pulls Minhyuk closer. “Go sleep, tomorrow’s a long day.”

“I’m kind of wanting more.”

“Not with the very demanding attitude after the second round we’ve just had.”

“No?”

“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“You’re the ‘I don’t do concern’ kind of type, as far I remember.”

“I’m tired.”

“Aren’t you always?”

“Quit the sass and sleep, Minhyuk.”

“Cuddle me to sleep, then, yeah? Yeah. Cool.”

“What a demanding, naughty one.”

“You forget bad, and ungrateful.”

“And stubborn, yes. Now sleep.”

“Best bet I’m going to have a marvelous one, thanks to you. ’Lright, good night, Hyungwon.”

“Hm, night, Minhyuk.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, so, hello, how was it. again, please, please don't hate me. and i beg your pardon if you find anything weird because, damn, it was a roller-coaster ride and it's my first smut so bear it and go easy on me, yes? yes. kindly let me know your thoughts about this, please? reviews will be really appreciated and i'm going to breathe them in. if you made it up till here, congratulations, thank you, and i'm sorry and please don't hate me ok i love you and God bless! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, howdy. So, that's it, my first smut ever to write (tbh not really lmao) and to post. Hopefully it was okay and made it to reach your fancy? Kindly please let me know. Like I've said, it's my first smut so please go easy and bear me if it sounds weird or awfully served. I deeply apologize for that, I'm still learning. At first, there was no plan about smut but then I was battling whether to slide the smut or not, and the reason it took me so long is that, the smut itself --that got me dying for the umpteenth time like I really lost of count because it's my first. Hopefully it's worth enough for the wait. And oh, this will be a multi chapter one and it's not all about smut anyway. Also, English is not my mother language so kindly excuse me for the grammar errors and vocabulary range huhu as far I remember I've tried hard enough and honestly I kind of regret it because somehow I still feel like I could have done better but I need to have this posted soon before I go mad and insane and insecure with this work and delete them all sudhsyd that's it for me because I bet it's damn long already lmao thank you for reading and made it up till here. Have a good one and God bless! Xx


End file.
